starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:CT-43/002
|morte = 22 ABY, Muunilinst |especie = Humano, (Clone) |genero = Masculino |altura = 1,83 metros |era = Era da Ascensão do Império |afiliação = *República Galáctica **Grande Exército da República ***Os 10 de Muunilinst }} CT-43/002 foi um soldado clone membro dos 10 de Muunilinst, um grupo de dez clones que participaram de uma batalha no planeta de Muunilinst em 22 ABY, durante as Guerras Clônicas. Durante a batalha, este grupo deveria capturar um posto de artilharia separatista, mas o caça LAAT/i dos clones foi abatido por um droide de batalha B1, e droides de batalha assassinos abriram fogo contra os clones sobreviventes da nave acidentada. No subsequente tiroteio, CT-43/002 foi morto, no entanto, o resto do pelotão sobreviveu ao ataque dos droides, e eventualmente completaram sua missão sem sofrer mais baixas. Mais tarde, o líder dos Muunilinst 10, capitão ARC-77, transferiu a sua Medalha de Serviço ao Chanceler para CT-43/002. Biografia Um clone do caçador de recompensas Jango Fett, o soldado clone CT-43/002 nasceu no planeta Kamino para servir no Grande Exército da República. Em 22 ABY, durante as Guerras Clônicas, o General Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi levou as forças República Galáctica para o planeta Muunilinst, onde o Clã Bancário Intergaláctico estava em fabricação substancial de exércitos de droides para a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes. CT-43/002 estava entre os soldados enviados para Muunilinst e foi escolhido como membro do Os 10 de Muunilinst, uma força tarefa especial de sete soldados clone e dois Comandos Avançados de Reconhecimento liderados pelo Capitão ARC-77. Agindo de forma independente do resto dos soldados clone, Os 10 de Muunilinst estavam para ajudar a República em conseguir uma vitória rápida, capturando uma artilharia separatista colocada na superfície do planeta. Antes da frota da República chegar ao seu destino, Kenobi pessoalmente lembrou a força-tarefa da maior importância de sua missão. Depois de chegar a Muunilinst, o Comandante Jedi Anakin Skywalker e seus pilotos encontraram as caças classe Nantex acima do planeta, enquanto as tropas de Kenobi pousam utilizando helicópteros LAAT / i para alcançar a superfície do planeta. Enquanto as forças da República se dirigem para a cidade de Harnaidan, Kenobi ordena CT-43/002 e Os 10 de Muunilinst se separarem e continuarem com sua missão. Uma vez em Harnaidan, no entanto, seu caça foi abatido por um droide de batalha B-1 com um lançador de foguete e caiu em uma das ruas da cidade. Todos os membros do Os 10 de Muunilinst sobreviveram ao acidente e, seguindo a ordem de ARC-77, desembarcou da nave abatida. thumb|left|CT-43/002 é morto. Naquele momento, droides de batalha assassinos que haviam sido escondidos em prédios nas proximidades abrem fogo contra os soldados clone. Os clones rapidamente começaram a atirar de volta, em retaliação, mas CT-43/002 foi logo morto por fogo inimigo. Os outros membros de sua unidade sobrevivem ao ataque e conseguiu destruir os droides. ARC-77 e seus homens sobreviventes, em seguida, começam a destruir o canhão de artilharia separatista, encontraram-se com Kenobi e ajudam a capturar o líder do clã bancário, San Hill. Até o final da batalha, CT-43/002 foi a única vítima da equipe. Mais tarde, ARC-77 foi condecorado com a Medalha de Serviço ao Chanceler por suas ações na Batalha de Hypori, mas transferiu o prêmio póstumo a CT-43 / 002. Traços e personalidade Assim como todos os clones de Jango Fett, CT-43/002 tinha 1,83 metros de altura. Nos bastidores CT-43/002 apareceu pela primeira vez como um dos clones sem nome no segundo episódio da série animada de televisão Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas de Genndy Tartakovsky. Ele foi morto logo após sua introdução, no terceiro episódio da série. Um artigo do Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic, escrito por Karen Traviss e publicado na Star Wars Insider 84, mais tarde o identificou como CT-43/002. Aparições * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic Fontes * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Notas e referências Categoria:Machos Categoria:Clone troopers